Rimworld stories: Spoiled one
by MindFruitNinja
Summary: A beautiful girl seems to be too vain even in a barely surviving colony in the middle of nothing. When she suddenly suffers a traumatic loss, her only support is the man he made joke of. - A short story, taking place in the video game Rimworld.


\- For God's sake, Maggie! – Mellor shouted. – I know it's hot out here, but you really shouldn't throw down your shame!  
She turned her head softly, barely even bothering eye contact with the man, and said:  
\- Aren't you satisfied with the scenery?  
He went silent for some seconds, being unable to find the right words – seeing the girl in her entirety was still something pleasing even after doing so for days, but at this point, it was too much for him.  
\- Of course I am, but…  
\- Then what?  
\- …but it seems you're too proud of yourself, and you try to force us to admit it.  
\- No need to force it. – She winked. – All of you think I'm beautiful, I can see it in your eyes.  
She was right. Maggie walked in the settlement completely naked for days now – it all started, when the new fellows joined: Rosa first, and Kaiser on the following day. Both the elder woman and the hunter were absent of any clothing; possibly, they escaped from the hands of the pirates. The scorching desert was proven to be a much more merciless enemy than the bastards from Jacker Organization, though: both refused to ever go outdoors naked after the extreme sunburn caused by countless days of exposure. The surviving trio had no clothes however beyond their own, so they had to give that to the newcomers. Mellor was absolutely willing to give his clothes to the elder one; Maggie was reluctant at the beginning, though. Their third fellow, Martin needed his clothes in order to prevent infections during his operations – the girl, however, was too vain. Since the awakening, and even before, during those days in her medieval world, she was aware of men's reactions to herself. Only three men (and an old shrew) surrounded her in this godforsaken furnace, but she was still bashful. Seventeen years old, light blonde hair in Cleopatra haircut, shapely hips, slim waist, and her breasts…

…but then, she had to accept to the greater good of the settlement. Not that it was a serious matter of life and death – she even got Kaiser's jacket for a while, but when that solar flare got them, she had to give that back. From that point, this cute girl was indirectly forced to walk and work completely naked around the settlement, all the time. Sunburn still affected her badly, as her light skin was not adapted to the never ending stream of sunlight beams; what she enjoyed much more was the silent recognition of the male members of the colony - her shame faded away quickly as she realized, even despite all of them were amazed by her appearance, none of the male settlers had the intention to "sleep" with her.

It was the only reason that she was brave enough lying out to the obsidian field _(Sounds better than slate. - MFN)_ next to the ruins they used for housing for some rather pleasing sunbath. Mellor was less satisfied, though, as he found the situation quite provoking.

\- You're enjoying it, right? – The man asked, after which continued with angrier voice: - Did you sow the xerigium plants?!  
\- Thirty plants done. – She said while changing position, not bothering with the eye contact anymore.  
\- Did you haul the ores?! – He was pointing to a pile of dirty-red rocks at the end of the field.  
\- Nah…Kaiser said he will after the hunt. But I hauled the ones at the cave exit.  
\- The prisoners?!  
\- Still couldn't convince them but had some chit-chat. Calissa is right, she said the room is a little bit cramped. Ben is still sleeping; according to Martin he had another berserk – maybe he's claustrophobic.  
\- Not that they deserve anything better…Jacker scums, Kaiser should shoot them down like wargs. Nevermind, what about cooking?  
\- Kaiser wanted that too. He's kinda enthusiastic at doing that. - Mellor sighed, only to get a question from the girl. – But hey, if we are doubting the others' willingness to work, what about you? Asshole.  
\- Are you kidding? I brought the strawberries to the freezer – ALL OF THEM! And since that, I also hauled all the fuckin' bunch of gold and iron from the fuckin' hill at the leg of which you are sleeping! – The response was nothing but a scornful humming, which made him even angrier. – HEY, STOP DOING THAT! I'm not obligated to bear this behavior, especially not from a filthy whore like you!  
\- SHUT THE FUCK UP! – Maggie shouted back but did not piss herself off on the cursing. – Why don't you leave me alone and spend your time with something useful?! Relax, like me! Speaking of which: you're disturbing my relaxation as well.  
The man went unresponsive. He was looking at her with gritted teeth angrily, yet combined with some kind of amazement.  
After staring Maggie for about a minute – during which she never looked back but was aware of the presence of the tan-skinned guy – he turned, and started walking to the direction of the ruins they were housing. It was not far from the obsidian fields; most likely, it was involved in a nearby mining activity.  
\- You know… - he turned back half-way before disappearing in the corner of the building. – you relax as you wish. You need it, it's okay. But prepare: it's a cruel world - your vanity and pride may kill you one day. I don't give a shit, how you relax, but your behavior is something else. Remember: we never leave anyone beyond, not even if you lose your beauty – or an eye. But you can drive yourself into trouble with this attitude very easily – and even we can't protect you from yourself.  
While he was turning the corner, Maggie's facial expression was changed for a single moment, realizing the guy's words, but it changed back shortly afterward.  
"How he can be only months older with such behavior?", she thought.

5 WEEKS LATER

Everything was dazed and dim for Maggie, as she woke up in the badly-lit ruins. Steel beams were bending out of the cracked and partially destroyed concrete of the roof while the walls still kept that light greenish-yellow tint of the limestone bricks from which it was built of. At her right, she saw the familiar old face, with that typical hairstyle she saw for a very long time now. The leather tribalwear she wore was covered in blood patches. On the left, she noticed a bristly and wrinkly face; also familiar for a very long time. "Rosa and Kaiser", she thought, and soon the girl found the young-looking eyes of the medic as well; his face was covered in a white mask, and he was pulling out bullets from Kaiser's body.

And the she started remembering: THE JACKERS!

A raid happened that day, as usual. It was not usual, however: three of them came, one with an extraordinary weapon. The grenadier was not a surprise, as the pistol scout was neither. But they were covered by a sniper – with an actual sniper rifle! During two months, none of them ever saw anyone with such equipment, and therefore, were obviously not prepared for a similar fight. After that, as it was almost expectable, something went wrong even for Maggie. Her grenade fell near to the sniper, but he still could shoot through the smoke somehow. The hit in the girl's leg disturbed her in concentration, leading her falling to the right – and not noticing the grenade that was thrown there not long ago. After the explosion, the only things she could remember were the unbearable pain in the left, seeing the throat of the scout cut by Mellor, herself running in shock, crying as loud as she could, and collapsing in blood loss.

After the memories of horror, Maggie tried to sit up, but strangely was unable to keep balance, and almost fell back in left direction – only Mallor could stop her by grabbing the girl's waist.  
Maggie looked back to the boy – his eyes reflected desperation, yet he was smiling.  
\- Ah, so you woke up! – he said. – Be careful, you have serious injuries. He already treated them, but it will take weeks to recover. – The man knew it was not totally right but was sure she already know.  
Maggie's eyes were filled with fright, as she realized, what happened – the lost balance, the explosion, the pain, the bandages on her left shoulder, that feeling she miss…even a minor glance was enough.

She lost her left arm in that explosion.

Mallor closed his eyes, waiting for the upcoming hysteria he was sure was going to happen. Without watching back to her face, he looked to the doctor still bandaging Kaiser, and said:  
\- Martin, can you leave us alone for a moment?  
\- FUCK NO! – The doctor responded quickly and angrily. – He has a fuckin' bullet next to his damn heart!  
\- MARTIN. – The other one highlighted his words, nodding his head to the directions of Maggie. Martin was a good doctor but less empathic in general; in this case, though, he was able to see, what is wrong. With a hurried sigh, he rushed out. – Not a lethal wound anyway…I'm bringing more herbs now. Blood pressure issues, and so on.  
Mallor looked back to the girl only when they were alone, beyond the two unconscious comrades. _(Companions in arms, nothing about communists. – MFN)_ Her face was deformed in utter pain and dread and covered in tears. "Worse than a 5-year old losing his parents.", he thought since he knew that face from the urbworld past – too well.  
\- Did I…did I… - Maggie was almost unable to pain in crying. – Did I lost it?! – The man nodded silently.  
\- NOOOOOOOOO! – she burst out in a long and loud shout, followed by the repeat of it several times and constant crying. Mallor hugged her gently, to not cause additional pain, yet as closely as he could.

He knew her well – maybe he knew her too well. During the urbworld years, hunting in grime and stench, watching alcoholic punks and drug-addict wastelanders killing each other with bare hand, seeing abandoned apartments exploded by slug people of the worst kind, and living in the neighborhood of cannibals – he learnt about spoiled ones. Even urbworlds had the high-class communities; the top of the screwed society – consisting of similarly screwed ones. He often had the chance to see these rich leeches getting lost in the darkest corners, but always being saved by soldiers and cops, ALWAYS equipped with power armor and such. Mallor has always hated them with complete contempt in his life.

The rimworld was different, though. The only spoiled one he could see here was Maggie – and despite her attitude was not different, she in herself was. Maybe the beauty, maybe the opportunity he saw beyond, or maybe just the compulsion of the situation – but something made him look her differently. Since the awakening, he, the girl and Martin were together; the only support for each other. The doc was not interested in these "deep mental things"; Mallor thought he was some kind of "left behind" child…but he still made his work even in this terrible place with the best of his ability. After seeing him doing so, the urbworld guy was thinking about doing the same. And he did – despite he was unable to oppress the anger of that level of pride, he did not prejudge Maggie anymore. Beautiful, a little bit lazy and quite dumb – but still, her skills could help the entire colony to survive.

And now, in this sensitive and tragic moment, he was holding her in his hands. A spoiled one, with little brain but a huge heart – a huge one, which was already scarred, and now shattered in millions of tiny, molecule-sized shards, almost impossible to recover. Mallor knew it, as the childish and inconsolable crying of Maggie touched his heart. In the past, he had to treat her wounds often, during which they talked a lot about each other's past life and feelings, but this case was different.  
\- Mallor…Mallor… - the girl repeated his name while still crying on his shoulder. – What will I do now?!  
\- Calm down, girl… - he responded quietly. – Everything's gonna be fine.  
\- NO, NOTHING'S THE SAME ANYMORE! – Maggie burst out almost angrily. – I LOST MY ARM; I'M A HANDICAPPED PIECE OF SHIT NOW!  
\- It's just an arm…much less than a life – or a kidney.  
\- NO, I'M LESS OF A HUMAN NOW!  
\- Maggie… - Mallor thought she is overreacting a little bit in her shock, but the girl suddenly went into quiet sobbing.  
\- Mallor, you don't understand…that's not the only thing that hurts…  
\- Then? – she looked into his face after the question. Her face was still deformed in pain.  
\- You…you were right that day…  
\- What?  
\- Weeks ago…you know, when none… none of us had clothes and…and I flirted with all of you…  
The man was silent, still holding her and caressing her back to make the girl calm down.  
\- You…you said I'll regret it…all of it…but during all those days, everything was…everything was okay…  
Mallor was still silent – he knew there was nothing he could say to help the girl's feelings.  
\- Even if I get a…even if I get a prosthetic arm, I'm not…I'm not a whole human anymore…NO ONE'S GONNA LOVE ME! – at this point Maggie burst out in loud crying again.  
\- Shut up! – The man shouted, releasing the girl and watching into his eyes. – You're still alive, your body's unaffected… you don't even have scars! You're still the same, and you will be with a prosthetic limb the very same way! We'll respect you exactly as we do now, and will help you getting used to the new situation, Maggie. We don't care how you look like, or what body part you miss, heck, sometimes I don't even care whether are you working or not! Can you remember what else did I say that day? – The girl was sobbing, without response. – CAN YOU REMEMBER?!  
\- Colonists never…never leave fellows behind.  
\- That's right! Even if a person with only bionic eyes, legs and arms appear and he or she can help our survival, then (s)he's welcome! You think we'll ever treat such and old companion like you otherwise?  
Maggie was still sobbing, while nodding his head, saying "no". Some moments later, she said:  
\- Sorry, I'm just…I was…I was never loved…I grew up as a fuckin' slave…working in mines and fields all day…people sold me like a bionic body part...just the reflexes, you know… - Mallor nodded. – But still…I'm still sorry, Mallor…I WAS SO BAD WITH YOU!  
\- Look, I don't fuckin' care. Not after this trauma. I'm willing to forgive everything because that's not what matters. You're in trouble now, and I won't let you have nervous breakdown or anything…that's my task as a colonist, my obligation as a human being, and my wish as myself.  
\- Wha…what do you mean?  
\- Look, it's the possible worst time to confess or do such things, but I'm sure you need it now. – The man said, then leaned closed the girl and kissed her gently. It was some short seconds only, but in that kiss, Maggie could feel everything Mallor wanted to tell. She realized, he's not angry anymore, and the previously noticed scorn is faded away from him as well.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden minor pain in Maggie's shoulder.  
\- You should lay back to sleep. – Mallor said with a small smile when he noticed. – You'll get the rest on your recovery party.  
The girl did so but drew the boy down with herself.  
\- Stay with me – she said quietly -, please stay here. I know it's a medical spot, but please…I doubt I'll be able to sleep alone for a while.  
\- NAH… - A loud sigh could be heard from the background. It was Martin, standing in the door with a handful of dark-green plants among his hands. – I don't mind…stay there Mallor, but you come with me at the twilight. The freezer is a fuckin' mess, and even the scums got some food poisoning. The entire prison looks like a grindcore videoclip now. Oh, and little girl… - he turned to Maggie. - Gonna build a comm panel next week, 'kay? With some luck, a trader will come with some helping hand to give…nah, sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, until that…expect to change bandages once a day. And watch out where you put your shoulder… the last thing we need is a nasty necrosis.  
\- Right! – the boy said, showing thumbs up high in the air with his left hand. The right one was already wrapped around Maggie, who already held that. Mallor went closer, hugging her, and whispered to his ear:  
\- Goodnight – and remember, everything's will be fine! Think the hop plants…or maybe even grape! When you'll be recovered, we'll have the drink to have a celebration! I promise you, girl.  
Finally, he kissed her neck below her ear and fell asleep. He was followed by Maggie, who felt herself much better now, and finally by the mad medic, who was hugging a xerigium plant he accidentally forgot piling down.

That was a very long day for the entire colony, but it ended, and in that silent moment, everyone was gathering the energy for the upcoming days, threats – and the cargo pods.


End file.
